The Tissue Culture/Hybridoma/Molecular Module, located in the Department of Anatomy/Cell Biology will provide a centralized facility for tissue and organ culture and an experienced research assistant. The research assistant will be available to help investigators who have little expertise in tissue culture to develop experimental methods relevant to their studies. In addition, she will assist investigators with the production of mAbs and in carrying out routine molecular techniques. Projects proposed requiring Module use will be presented to the Module co-director (Dr. Kurpakus-Wheater) for initial consultation. Once approved, the projects will be undertaken by either the PI proposing the work or personnel from his/her laboratory under direct supervision and with the help of the Module research assistant. The newly dedicated space and equipment for molecular studies has greatly expanded and enhanced the functions of this module. Those investigators who lack experience in the technology required for molecular biology, tissue/organ culture, or mAb production will rely heavily on the equipment and availability of the research assistant for technical advice to their projects. Those investigators knowledgeable in the technical aspects involved will use the facility to enhance their own studies and to begin pilot research projects. This centralized Core facility will thus continue to provide a reasonable, cost efficient mechanism to facilitate and enhance numerous NEI funded research projects.